heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Hans
Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is the main antagonist in Disney's 2013 animated feature film ''Frozen''. Physical Appearance Hans is a slim, handsome man with fair skin, auburn hair and sideburns, and green eyes. His usual look is a princely style, with a blue shirt and pants, a magenta handkerchief, a white and black jacket with gold and silver accents, white gloves, and black boots. During Elsa's coronation, he wears a lighter version of this outfit. His jacket becomes white and gold with more intricate detailing, his trousers and white, and he wears a yellow shirt with a red sash to represent his country. During the colder parts of the film he wears a winter outfit, consisting of a blue-green coat and cloak, with a black belt. Personality Hans is a master of charm, and is able to play any role for any situation. With Anna, he is a sweet, innocent, romantic Prince Charming. Around Elsa and the other nobles, he acts as a regal politician who wants the best for Arendelle. When the time calls for it, he acts aggressive (such as with the Duke or fighting Elsa in her castle), but he frames it as righteous anger. In reality, Hans is is a cunning, manipulative schemer who is interested only in power and control. He's able to win hearts and minds through his ability to act, and convince everyone that he is doing what is best. His true colors are only revealed in private to a dying Anna, and soon he is exposed for his lies when Anna jumps in front of his sword to save Elsa. Hans is also seen to be rather arrogant, as he brags about how successful his plan was to take over Arendelle and believes no one will be able to stop him. Additionally, despite his ability to act sensitive and caring toward others, he is actually quite sadistic, seeming to enjoy the near-death experiences of both Anna and Elsa. Powers and Abilities While Hans is a normal human with no magical powers, he possesses a mastery over social manipulation and charm. His ability to act is exceptional and no one is able to see through his facade until the very end. What he lacks in physical strength, he make up for in cunning. Hans is also skilled in horseback riding and sword fighting. Weapons Hans is most often seen fighting with a sword when he needs to. Role in the Crossover Like in the film, Hans is portrayed as the sweet, charismatic person that people could trust, only to turn out to be an antagonist later in the story. Because of his dark personality, Pitch would see great potential in using him as a pawn, picking at his insecurities as the youngest of thirteen and his desire for authority to progress his own agenda. Relationships The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Though not right away, Hiccup's skills at understanding subtle communication would set off a few alarms in Hiccup, causing him to notice that something was off immediately. However, he would be so wrapped up in the situation at hand that he would not act upon his assumptions until they were proven to be true and as a threat. Hans would do what he could to not upset Hiccup (as he is usually seen with his dragon Toothless) and would try to find a method of disposing him. Jack Frost Hans may not be able to see Jack as he is likley raised to be a eductated no-nonsense young man taught to grow out the childhood fantasies unlike Anna. This willmott likely frustrate Jack but he will be too caught up in his own childish actives to even bother to notice anything is up. His invisibility may become an advantage for overhearing Hans talking about his evil plans. In Frozen Tangled Guardians as another semi-humorless royal, Jack would not pay him much mind until he sees how upset the reveal of his and Anna's engagement makes Elsa. However, Jack would be the first to despise Hans, immediately becoming suspicious of the "Prince Charming" that swoops in out of nowhere with a wink and a smile, charming his wife and intentions of taking his daughter away from him. It would only be more frustrating, considering that he would be unable to tell him off to his face and would only settle on enacting his usual antics on the Prince. Merida DunBroch As a royal, Hans does whatever he can to stay on Merida's good side and reign in close to her. However, Merida would not be like any other princess Hans has ever encountered and would have a hard time keeping up with her. As the young, independent woman that she is presented as, Merida would not fall for him as easily as most others and would do what she can to avoid him. When his true colors are revealed, she will not hesitate to pull out any weapon she has on her and use it with excessive force. They are known as Herida. Rapunzel Corona As princess of a properous kingdom, Hans would use a similar degree of charm and optimism he uses on Anna to woo Rapunzel, either to get her on his side or (if Anna is not present in the story) charm her to take the throne. This will be harder than he thinks however, as Eugene (or whoever else she is paired up with) will try to stop him out of concern and/or jealousy. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Rapunzel would be amused and charmed by the prince and her daughter's "puppy-love" with him, but would otherwise not approve of a marriage as early as they intend. Aside from that, she would spend most of her energy keeping Jack from venting his paternal-instincts onto Hans. By the end however, she would be the first (second only to Anna) to bash him upside the head with a frying pan. They are known as Hansel. Extra Characters Princess Anna As a princess of a kingdom, He would use charm to woo her, like he does in ''Frozen. ''Instead of using her he would actually fall for her and end up kissing her to safe her life, which only true love can thaw a frozen heart. They are also known as Hanna. Queen Elsa While meeting Anna, he would probably notice Elsa at the party and try to woo her instead. He would have to be careful because of her ice powers, but she'll warm up to him when she meets him in her ice castle. They are known as Helsa. Flynn Rider He would probably meet Elsa during her Corination and see Rapunzel and try to woo her, but gets regected and it is insterested in Eugene instead. That are known as Eugans. Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Evil Secret Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters